Render's Blog
Hi! I'm user Makuta Kaper.This blog will be continued every monday. Epilogue I Render will recall every mission of my life as a Dark Hunter while I guard Odina. Ch.1 The Beginning I Render walked threw the harsh desert of Zakaz to find an important item for my master Nektann.I had been searching for days without any sign of the spear of knowledge.The only thing I found were dead carcasses of skakdi who didn't make it threw the last battle,dead Tahtorak mounts,and weapons scattered about.This place was heaven for a stone rat.I still don't remember clearly what happened next.I believe a Muaka's claw hit me in the back and sent me flying.I landed on an unfortunate skakdi carcasse.That was the biggest mistake a Muake could make.I easily wounded the animal with my plasma vision(there wasn't much left of the Muaka's hind legs).I then stuck my acid claw in the Muaka's backbone (breaking it in the process).I then started tearing it apart when something hit me in the back.I immediatly stopped shredding the Muaka, but then again, I wasn't moving at all! It took me a moment to realize that I was frozen.I easily broke out (thanks to my ability to adjust to my surroundings,and my brute strength).I turned around to see a white being with kanoka launcher. So that's what froze me I thought. "Your messing with wrong Skakdi!" I shouted. The white being said nothing as if in deep thought.I charged and struck the white being in the face, with all my might.The being went flying out of sight.I was just about to turn around,when I heard a voice. I felt a blow to my head and was out cold. Ch.2 The Challenge "Wake up"! shouted a voice. I Render had just regained consciousness after a blow to my head.I painfully got up but still kept my eyes shut.I then opened them to see a blue and gold being carrying a Rhotuka launcher in his right hand. "I am "Ancient". replied the Bieng. "Where am-." "You are on Odina" finished "Ancient". "I know you have alot of questions but The Shadowed One wants you in the arena know!" shouted "Ancient". I walked with "Ancient" down the hall of Odina to the arena.When we finally reached it I saw The Shadowed one up above the arena with a tall yellow being. "You have to fight one of my fellow Dark Hunters to join us...oh and If you fail you will be executed." said "Ancient". "That's encouraging". I said sarcasticly. I looked into the arena to see a Toa of air wearing a kanohi Volitak. "You are going to fight Toa Nidhiki" said "Ancient". "Hah! A little Toa, I'll break him into pieces!" I said to "Ancient". I walked into the arena to see The Shadowed One high above, talking to a yellow being.The Shadowed One stood up and shouted: "Let the battle begin!" 'To Be Continued ' Character's Render Nektann (mentioned only) A couple of unlucky Skakdi and Tahtorak A unknown white Being A Stone Rat (mentioned only) An unlucky Muaka An unknown being who knocked out Render "Ancient" Nidhiki The Shadowed One An unknown yellow being